The Stormblade Regiment
The Stormblade Regiment, known formally as the First Regiment of the Seventh Legion, is a unit of the Alliance Seventh Legion. Able to deploy anywhere on Azeroth via land, sea, and air, they are a lethal fighting force loyal to the Alliance, presently commanded by Commander Jackson Amadatha. = Ranks = ---- The following is the ranking structure of the Stormblade Regiment. Officer Commander Commander (CMDR) serves as the commanding officer of the Stormblade Regiment and is the highest ranking officer within the Regiment. Assisted by his officers, the Commander leads the Regiment to a whole and oversees all operations executed by the regiment. Captain Captain (CPT) is a senior officer rank within the regiment taking command of a division underneath the Regiment, and help lead the regiment by advising the Commander and assuring order is brought. Lieutenant Lieutenant (LT) is the primary officer rank within the Stormblade Regiment and serve as advisers to Captains within divisions. Lieutenants take up field-commanding duties as well as administration duties to assure orders are being carried out. Enlisted Master Sergeant Master Sergeant (MSGT) is the senior-most non-commissioned officer rank within the regiment. Master Sergeants take up the duties of commanding the enlisted personnel and assisting the officers in keeping order throughout the entire regiment. Sergeant Sergeant (SGT) is a non-commissioned officer rank within the regiment, subordinate to a Master Sergeant though senior to a Corporal. Sergeants serve as commanders to the enlisted and help keep command in order. Corporal Corporal (CPL) is a senior enlisted rank superior to a Private though a subordinate to a Sergeant. Corporal is the most senior enlisted rank one may achieve other than the enlisted non-commissioned officer ranks, and thus requires the showing of exemplary service and deed. Private Private (PVT) is an enlisted rank within the regiment senior to a Recruit though a subordinate to a Corporal. Private is the standard enlisted soldier rank within the regiment and is granted to Recruits showing a degree of achievement and deed. Recruit Recruit (RCRT) is the junior-most enlisted rank within the regiment, and is the lowest rank one may achieve within the regiment. = Oath of Enlistment = ---- "I, do solemnly swear on my own free will, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion, undeniable fealty to the High King of the Alliance, and obedience to the officers of the Grand Alliance appointed above me without any prejudice or question. I shall defend the Grand Alliance, her lands, and her people from all threats, and shall readily deploy, attack, and conquer the enemies of the Alliance." "I will overcome adversity; I will not abandon my comrades at arms or the mission; I will not quit. I shall become, from here until the day of my discharge, a soldier of the Grand Alliance Military." Soldier's Creed "I am a spear in the face of adversity; I do not abandon my comrades at arms or the mission; I do not quit. I am a soldier of the Grand Alliance Military." = Recruitment = ---- Please see our website Recruitment page for more info. = Gallery = ---- File:SBRTraining1.jpg|Soldiers stand in line to be briefed on their orders for a training excercise. File:StormbladeBriefing1.jpg|Operation briefing. File:StormbladeLanding1.jpg|Landing on the shores of Azshara in search of prisoners. File:StormbladeScouting1.jpg|Scouting from the high grounds. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Military Category:SI:7 Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance)